Fractured Memories
by DivineMist
Summary: The memory came in flashes. It was hazy, as wisps of grey smoke clouded her vision. She could only make out a solitary pair of cerulean eyes, eyes she knew well. 3x09 speculation. Oneshot.


_**Summary: **_The memory came in flashes. It was hazy, as wisps of grey smoke clouded her vision. She could only make out a solitary pair of cerulean eyes, eyes she knew _well._

_**Characters: **_Nathan, Audrey

_**Genre: **_Drama/Romance

_**Rating: **_T

_**Notes: **_Just some general speculation about 2x09, though slightly different. Please leave any comments ;)

* * *

_Fractured Memories_

_DivineMist_

* * *

_She felt lost._

_Alone._

_Her thoughts jumbled. Memories twisted into unformed shapes._

_Who was she? Audrey, Lucy? No she was...she was Sarah. It was 1955 and she was a nurse working at Haven's local Hospital. Her outfit a simple white dress with a sharp edged skirt, a matching hat adoring her head. A bitter laugh of irony would have slipped through her lips, it seemed like she was destined to help people in every life, whether past, present or future._

_She could feel the scene change, blood rushing in her ears as a shape started to form in the expanse of darkness. A pair of blue eyes stared at her, full of compassion, but tinged with sorrow. _

_It was a man. _

_He blinked and all she could feel was warmth and comfort under his gaze. Content. It was a welcomed emotion, she no longer felt lost. Though everything seemed so _familiar_. Did she know him? Those eyes..._

_Her view changed again, as the sun shone brightly in her eyes. A slight breeze in the air and the roughness of a blanket underneath her legs. She was on a beach._

He _was there. Still gazing into her eyes, but this time it was different. Those blue-grey orbs held a slow burning fire and they made her anxious and flushed, as his thumb rubbed slow circles against her palm. She could feel herself start to come undone before him, his intense gaze releasing a kind of desire she hadn't felt in a long time._

_The shapes languidly dissolved away once more until a new memory took its place, the scene unfolding in her mind._

_Her resolve was completely broken at this point and she felt released, free. His arms were tightly wrapped around her waist, fingers splayed against the lower part of her back. A pair of lips were travelling up the side her neck, teasing the tender skin and she quivered in delight._

_Hands tangled in his light hair, she ached to be closer to him. To feel the weight of his body on top of hers, to have one night where she didn't feel so desolate. A night to feel loved and to love back._

_The heat of his lips on her skin was broken for a moment, as he lifted his head to look at her. She could only make out the angular shape of his jaw and the raw admiration in his eyes, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window._

_The irises of his eyes were wide. Those oh-so-blue eyes. She knew those cerulean eyes, she knew them _well.

_A wave of longing hit her and she placed a hand against his chest, lips moving slow as she spoke in a whisper._

"_Nathan..."_

_..._

Audrey woke then, his name still on her lips as she gasped for air, hands clenching into fists. She sat up from her spot in the grass, eyes wide.

Claire was hovering above her, a worried frown on her features.

"Audrey. Audrey are you okay? Can you understand me?"

She focused her gaze, nodding up at the psychiatrist– who was acting more like a friend than a doctor lately– and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. The thoughts and memories tumbling in her mind.

Barely registering Claire's advice to take a few deep breaths, Audrey shakily stood up, using Claire's arm as a crutch. She quickly glanced at their surroundings and turned to the doctor with a confused look.

"Where's–where's Nathan? I need to talk to him, I need to-I need..."

But realization dawned as she caught the sorrow etched on Claire's face.

_Nathan was in my memory. He was with Sarah. In 1955. They were-we were together. James was born in 1955..._

Audrey felt a wave of weariness start to develop her body and her face fell in shock, eyes dimmed. Tone low and grave.

"He went to save Duke. They're stuck in 1955."

_The eyes, it was always the eyes. They were identical. The same stormy blue colour, mixed with flecks of grey._

She bit a lip, fighting the shock that was trying to invade her senses. She spoke again, voice watery.

"Nathan's the father..."


End file.
